Last Night
by Howieboo
Summary: Fin saison 5. Lucas a acheté deux billets pour Las Vegas et appelle Brooke, pour lui proposer de l'accompagner. Ils finissent par se marier là-bas, complètement saouls. Pire erreur de leur vie ou chance de tout recommencer à zéro ?
1. Vegas, baby

Fin saison 5. Lucas a acheté deux billets pour Las Vegas et appelle... Brooke, pour lui proposer un petit voyage. Ce qui devait n'être qu'un week-end d'amusement total finit par devenir la plus grosse erreur de la vie... ou bien leur unique chance de tout recommencer à zéro.

La saison 6 totalement revisité ! J'alterne point de vue de Brooke/point de vue de Lucas. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Brooke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lucas venait-il de lui demander de l'accompagner à Las Vegas ? Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait une furieuse envie de s'amuser après tout ce qui venait de se passer avec Angie et Las Vegas paraissait être la solution idéale.

B: "J'arrive, Luke."

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva à l'aéroport avec un sac en guise de bagage et adressa un large sourire à son ami.

L: "Je suis arrivé à l'aéroport avec aucune idée en tête, si ce n'est de partir d'ici. J'ai regardé le panneau d'affichage et j'ai vu que Las Vegas était le prochain vol. Et ça a été comme une illumination. Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi pour venir avec moi. Après tout ce que tu as traversé avec Angie..."

B: "Merci, Luke. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça."

Ils embarquèrent dans l'heure qui suivit puis arrivèrent à Las Vegas quelques heures plus tard. Lucas laissa Brooke choisir l'hôtel et évidemment, elle prit le plus cher. Lucas rit quand Brooke se fit passer pour une riche héritière à l'accueil. Ils prirent leurs chambres l'une à côté de l'autre et aucun des deux ne broncha quand ils virent le numéro de la chambre de Lucas : 82. Comme les 82 lettres que Brooke avait écrites à Lucas, il y a six ans de cela. C'était si loin, et si proche à la fois. Un souvenir qu'ils pouvaient toucher du doigt sans pour autant ressentir le bonheur intense qu'ils avaient ressenti durant cet instant.

L: "On se retrouve en bas dans, disons, quinze minutes ?"

B: "Lucas, je suis Brooke Davis."

L: "Très bien, disons dans une heure alors."

Brooke rit puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce n'était pas une suite mais ça en avait tout l'air. Il y avait un immense lit double au milieu de la pièce, une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain dotée de la plus grande baignoire que Brooke avait vue dans sa vie et un immense écran plasma accroché au mur, en face du lit. Brooke posa son sac sur le lit puis commença à déballer ses affaires pour trouver une tenue pour ce soir. Elle n'avait emmené que peu d'affaires, ayant préparé son sac dans la précipitation la plus totale. Elle porta son choix sur une jupe haute noire et un débardeur blanc. Une tenue chic, confortable, idéale pour faire la fête. Elle guetta l'heure et remarqua qu'il lui restait encore une bonne trentaine de minutes avant de rejoindre Lucas. Elle décida donc de prendre un bain et se déshabilla tout en chantonnant gaiement. Être à Las Vegas, dans un hôtel somptueux paraissait complètement irréel sachant qu'elle était il y a quelques heures encore chez elle, assise sur son canapé, à déprimer et pleurnicher sur son sort. Mais Lucas avait appelé, et ça avait tout changé.

Lucas était dans la salle principale de l'hôtel, assis à une table, et attendait Brooke depuis dix minutes. La serveuse revint à sa table pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et lui décrocha un sourire radieux en se cabrant en avant pour que Lucas puisse profiter de son décolleté plongeant. Ah, Las Vegas...

S: "On dirait que votre rendez-vous vous a laissé tomber..."

L: "Elle va arriver, ne vous en faîtes pas."

S: "Vous savez, je suis de très bonne compagnie... Je pourrais me joindre à vous, et nous pourrions..."

L: "Ah, là voilà."

Lucas sourit en voyant Brooke, toute souriante, arriver d'un pas pressé, vers lui. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et Lucas ne put s'empêcher de la trouver ravissante. La serveuse se redressa aussitôt et jeta un regard noir à Brooke, qui vint s'installer à la table, jetant des coups d'oeils à la serveuse.

B: "Ce sera une vodka-pomme pour moi, merci."

L: "Pareil."

La serveuse nota furtivement la commande puis partit sans demander son reste.

B: "Tu te faisais draguer ?"

L: "Ouais. Mais tu m'as sauvé la mise."

B: "Tu sais, si tu veux poursuivre la soirée avec elle ou même avec une autre fille, vas-y. Ne te sens pas obligée de rester avec moi et de me supporter. On est venus pour s'amuser, pas vrai ?"

C'était tout Brooke. D'abord penser aux autres avant de penser à elle. Lucas avait oublié à quel point elle était généreuse.

L: "C'est plutôt toi qui devra me supporter toute la soirée."

Brooke s'esclaffa et l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. La serveuse apporta les boissons et ils burent une, deux, trois, puis quatre vodkas à la suite. Lucas proposa ensuite d'aller un peu danser et Brooke le suivit avec engouement. Ils dansèrent pendant une heure ou deux, tout en buvant les verres que leur proposait les serveurs toutes les dix minutes environ. Au bout d'un moment, Lucas commença à ne plus voir flou et traîna littéralement Brooke hors de la piste.

L: "Brooke, je crois que je suis saoul."

Brooke rit et embrassa furtivement Lucas sur les lèvres. Lucas se mit à rire à son tour et bientôt, ils furent écroulés de rire à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Ils restèrent assis par terre quelques minutes à se regarder en riant, comme des gamins de cinq ans l'auraient fait.

B: "Tu sais, je suis marraine. De Jamie. Imagine l'exemple que je lui donne..."

L: "Je suis son parrain, aussi, Brookie."

B: "Brookie ?"

L: "J'ai toujours rêvé de t'appeler comme ça !"

Lucas n'arrivait même plus à se redresser mais avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il réussit à se mettre à genoux. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il ne sentait plus ses jambes mais il tendit la main à Brooke quand même, en souriant.

L: "Viens, j'ai une idée."

Brooke gémit et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle bougea ses jambes et remarqua qu'elle était nue. Complètement nue. Elle se redressa, sentant la panique l'envahir et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle tourna la tête. Lucas était couché à côté d'elle, enroulé dans une partie du drap et dormait comme un bébé. Brooke sentit son coeur s'accélérer mais essaya de garder son calme. Pour s'occuper, elle inspecta la chambre. Ses vêtements et ceux de Lucas étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce et Brooke remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Lucas. Bien. Il y avait de forte chance qu'ils aient couchés ensemble. Nom de dieu, elle avait couché avec Lucas. Elle ne se rappelait de rien de la nuit dernière, si ce n'est du début. Elle était allée rejoindre Lucas au bar et avait commandée une vodka-pomme. Puis ils étaient allés danser, et ensuite... Le trou noir. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux puis marqua un temps d'arrêt sur sa main. A son doigt se trouvait une bague. Une bague qui ressemblait à une alliance. Le cri sortit tout seul. Lucas se réveilla avec sursaut et regarda Brooke, les yeux à moitié fermés.

L: "Que se passe t-il, nom de dieu ?"

B: "Je crois qu'on s'est mariés la nuit dernière."


	2. One mistake

Lucas regardait son doigt depuis la trentième fois et espérait qu'une fois, la bague aurait disparu. Mais elle était là à chaque fois qu'il regardait, brillante de mille feux.

L: "Comment as t-on pu se marier ?"

Lucas parlait à Brooke à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle s'était rhabillée et après avoir pris une bonne douche et avalé un cocktail contre la gueule de bois, avait rejoint Lucas dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

B: "C'est Las Vegas. Il est aussi facile de se marier que de commander à boire ici."

Lucas poussa un soupir. C'était ironique, tout de même. Ils avaient fait deux demandes en mariages dans sa vie. La première, à Peyton et elle lui avait dit non. La deuxième, à Lindsey, et elle l'avait planté à l'autel. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait marié à Brooke après une nuit de beuverie complète.

L: "Il doit aussi être facile de l'annuler, dans ce cas ?"

B: "J'espère bien. On peut aller se renseigner à la chapelle de l'hôtel, histoire d'avoir des informations et de ne pas rester planter là à ne rien faire."

L: "Nous avons encore la journée devant nous. Le vol du retour n'est qu'à 17h."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et vit avec effarement qu'il était déjà quinze heures. Il avait pourtant l'impression de s'être réveillé il y a une éternité... Brooke regarda l'heure à son tour et soupira.

B: "Bon, nous avons toujours deux heures. Allons-y."

Ils sortirent de la chambre puis prirent l'ascenseur sans dire un mot. Ils descendirent ensuite jusqu'à la chapelle et s'adressèrent à l'accueil, tenue par un Elvis plus vrai que nature.

B: "Bonjour. Nous nous sommes mariés ici hier soir et disons que c'était... une erreur. Vous savez, Las Vegas, l'alcool, l'ambiance... Bref. Nous voulions savoir s'il était possible de l'annuler. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit mariage de rien du tout."

Elvis rit et parcoura le registre des yeux.

E: "On peut dire que vous êtes malchanceux. Les mariages sont enregistrés le lendemain, à quatorze heures. Une heure plus tôt et vous auriez pu l'annuler sans aucun problème."

Lucas et Brooke se regardèrent avec le même air désespéré. Evidemment, ils étaient en retard.

E: "Donnez-moi vos noms, que je vérifie tout de même."

L: "Lucas Scott et Brooke Davis."

Elvis chercha leurs noms puis les trouva en poussant un petit cri.

E: "Lucas et Brooke Scott, mariés à 02h28."

Cela faisait tout bizarre à Brooke d'entendre ça. Brooke Scott. Cela sonnait bien. Il fut un temps où elle avait envisagé de s'appeler comme ça, ou ça avait été son plus grand rêve même. Un temps où elle avait été amoureuse de Lucas comme elle ne l'avait jamais été de quiconque. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait à l'épouser dans un état d'ébriété, ne pouvant même plus se souvenir de la cérémonie.

L: "Que pouvons-nous faire ?"

E: "Divorcer. Cependant, vous ne pouvez divorcer que dans six mois, au mieux dans quatre mois si vous vous arrangez avec le juge."

B: "Génial."

Ils allaient devoir rester mariés pendant six mois ? Mais qu'allaient-ils dire aux autres ? A Peyton ? A la pensée de sa meilleure amie, Brooke eut envie de vomir et se tint le ventre en essayant de rester calme.

E: "Mais donnez-vous une chance. Vous êtes si mignons, tous les deux !"

Brooke ne répondit même pas, elle tournait déjà les talons. Lucas remercia Elvis puis suivit Brooke jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

L: " Qu'allons-nous faire ?"

B: "Je n'en sais rien."

L: "Prenons déjà l'avion et rentrons."

B: "A Tree Hill, les choses seront encore plus compliqués... Peut-être ferions mieux de ne rien dire à personne et de divorcer dans six mois, sans que personne ne le sache."

L'ascenseur émit un bip et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le couloir. Brooke sortit la première mais Lucas la retint par le poignet. Leur discussion n'était pas terminée.

L: "Tu pourras mentir à Peyton, Haley, tous tes amis ?"

B: "Si toi tu peux, alors j'y arriverais."

L: "Je ne sais pas..."

B: "De toute façon, ce mariage ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il signifiait quelque chose."

L: "Raison de plus pour le dire. On leur expliquera la situation et ils comprendront."

B: "Il n'y a pas que le mariage, Lucas. Et tu le sais très bien."

Oui, il savait. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas seulement marié avec Brooke mais qu'il avait aussi couché avec elle. Il n'avait que de brefs souvenirs de la nuit dernière mais certains souvenirs étaient plus clairs que d'autres... Il se revoyait, couché dans le lit avec Brooke. C'était passionnel, comme autrefois. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme s'ils avaient encore dix-sept ans.

B: "Et tu as pensé à Peyton ? A quel point elle sera effondrée quand elle apprendra ce qui s'est passé ? Crois-moi, Lucas. J'ai vécu ça, j'ai été l'autre fille, la fille trompée, et je ne souhaite pas que ma meilleure vive ça, même si c'est elle qui me l'a fait subir."

L: "Je ne suis pas avec Peyton. Et je ne pense pas que je le serais à nouveau un jour."

B: "Mais elle t'aime. Elle souffrira forcément."

Et sur ce, Brooke laissa Lucas en plan dans le couloir et rejoint sa chambre. Il lui restait une heure pour préparer ses bagages et elle ne tenait pas être en retard et louper son avion. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si elle restait dans cette ville un jour de plus...

Lucas sortit de sa chambre, son sac sur le dos. Il toqua à la porte de Brooke mais personne ne répondit. Il présuma qu'elle était déjà descendu et descendit à son tour. Elle était effectivement en bas, en train de discuter avec la dame de l'accueil tout en rendant ses clés. Quand elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard, Lucas eut l'impression que sa mine s'était assombrie.

Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis depuis quelques temps. Ils s'étaient occupés d'Angie ensemble et Lucas avait été heureux de retrouver Brooke. Elle lui avait manqué pendant cinq ans. Et voilà qu'à cause d'une nuit, tout avait changé. Brooke semblait vraiment le détester. La façon qu'elle avait de le regarder, la façon dont elle lui parlait comme s'il l'ennuyait...

L: "Prête à partir ?"

B: "Plus que prête, même."

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôtel pour prendre un taxi et rejoindre l'aéroport. Dans le taxi, l'ambiance était toujours glaciale. Lucas décida de se jeter à l'eau au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant.

L: "Tu me détestes ?"

Brooke le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lucas était adorable, parfois.

B: "Lucas Scott, je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Pas même si je le voudrais. Ce n'est pas toi que je déteste... C'est moi. Je me déteste d'avoir trop bu, de ne pas pu nous arrêter à temps..."

L: "Brooke, nous étions deux. Je suis autant responsable que toi."

B: "Oui, mais c'est moi qui vais faire souffrir des personnes. Qui pense-tu que Peyton va le plus détester ? Toi ou moi ?"

L: "Elle comprendra, Brooke."

B: "Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Le mariage, c'est important pour moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on fait à Las Vegas, à 2 heures du matin, complètement saouls. Le mariage, ça veut dire quelque chose."

L: "Je sais, Brooke. Je sais."

Il posa sa main sur celle de Brooke et ne dit plus rien. Parfois, le silence vaut bien mieux que tous les paroles du monde.


	3. Come back

Le retour à Tree Hill s'était passé mieux que Brooke ne l'avait espéré. Du moins, pour l'instant. Lucas et elle étaient rentrés de Las Vegas il y a deux jours et ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils devaient tous les deux se concentrer sur leurs vies respectives et réfléchir à ce mariage. Pour l'instant, ils avaient décidés qu'ils ne diraient rien à personne. Mais Brooke savait que Lucas devait être torturé à l'idée de mentir à toute sa famille.

Brooke n'avait pas encore vu Peyton, et franchement, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle redoutait plus que tout le moment où elle devrait être confrontée à Peyton et à ses questions. Au moins, si elle ne la voyait pas, elle n'avait pas à lui mentir.

Alors qu'elle traînassait dans l'antichambre, le téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa de rejoindre l'accueil pour décrocher.

B: "Allo ?"

Haley: "Brooke, c'est Haley. Ca va ?"

B: "Salut, Hales. Je vais bien, et toi ?"

H: "Super. C'était juste pour te rappeler que nous organisons une fête ce soir à la maison pour l'anniversaire de Nathan."

Oh, l'anniversaire de Nathan. Brooke l'avait complètement oublié. Elle se sentit un peu honteuse d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi important et commença à paniquer, n'ayant pas de cadeau pour son ami.

B: "Oui, l'anniversaire de Nathan. Comment oublier ?"

H: "Rendez-vous à 19h30 à la maison. Je te laisse, j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire. J'ai invité pratiquement toute la ville."

Et sans laisser le temps à Brooke de répondre, Haley raccrocha. Génial. Alors que Brooke avait prévu de rester à l'écart de la population de Tree Hill, voilà que ce soir, elle allait croiser toute la ville. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle appelle Lucas ? Qu'ils puissent se mettre d'accord ? Non, elle était indépendante et aviserait selon la situation.

Elle décida de se choisir une tenue pour passer le temps et réfléchit à un cadeau pour Nate en même temps. Nathan avait déjà tout, que pouvait-elle lui offrir ? Encore une fois, elle pensa à appeler Lucas - c'était son frère, il savait forcément ce dont Nathan aurait envie mais elle décida que non, elle n'appelerait pas Lucas. Leur conversation dériverait forcément sur leur mariage et Brooke voulait penser à tout, sauf à ce mariage.

Lucas était chez les Scott, vêtu de son tee-shirt préféré et buvait sa bière en regardant Jamie et ses amis jouer dans le jardin. Nathan le rejoint en lui souriant.

N: "Tu as l'air soucieux..."

L: "Oh, je pensais juste à... Rien d'important. Alors, Haley t'as déjà donné son cadeau ?"

N: "Non, tu la connais. Elle va attendre la dernière seconde de cette journée pour me l'offrir."

Lucas rit puis se sentit instantanément mal quand il vit Peyton entrer dans la maison. Peyton, toujours aussi mignonne et rock'n'roll qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

P: "Salut vous deux."

L: "Salut."

Nathan lui tapota l'épaule puis les laissa tous les deux. Lucas le supplia mentalement de revenir mais il partait déjà aider Haley en cuisine.

P: "Alors, ton week-end à Las Vegas s'est bien passé ?"

Comment le savait-elle ? Par Brooke ? Lui avait-elle tout dit ?

L: "Hum, oui c'était bien. Comment le sais-tu ?"

P: "Haley me l'a dit. Tu ne t'es pas marié en secret, alors ?"

Elle pouffa et Lucas s'obligea à faire de même mais rougissait de honte à l'intérieur de lui-même. C'était tellement cliché, se marier à Las Vegas. Pour Peyton, ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Pour Lucas, c'était la réalité.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet, Brooke arriva, toute pimpante dans sa petite robe blanche d'été. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une natte, et ça lui fit penser à sa coiffure le soir de leur... mariage. Bon dieu, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ça. Dire que Brooke était sa femme...

Brooke adressa un signe de tête à Lucas et Peyton puis monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle essayait de s'échapper, évidemment.

L: "Je reviens."

Il laissa Peyton seul puis rentra à l'intérieur et emprunta l'escalier pour monter. Il rentra dans la première chambre et y trouva Brooke.

L: "On ne dit pas bonjour à son mari ?"

Il avait dit ça ironiquement mais ça ne fit pas rire Brooke qui le foudroya du regard.

B: "Chut, on pourrait t'entendre."

L: "Brooke."

B: "Alors, qu'a dit Peyton ? Je vous ai vu discuter."

L: "Haley l'a mise au courant pour Las Vegas. Mais Haley ne sait pas que tu y étais, donc Peyton ne le sait probablement pas."

Brooke s'assit sur le lit et inspira profondément.

B: "OK. Et si elle me demande ce que j'ai fais ce week-end ?"

L: "A toi de voir. Mais sincèrement, Brooke, le fait que tu sois allé à Las Vegas avec moi ne veut rien dire..."

B: "Oui, mais le fait que je suis à présent mariée avec toi et que l'on a, hum, couchés ensemble, si."

L: "On pourrait juste couper cette partie."

B: "Si seulement c'était aussi facile..."

L: "Et tu n'as pas pensé à ce qu'à dit Elvis... Qu'on se donne une chance."

Brooke fixa Lucas pendant quelques secondes. Etait-il sérieux ?

B: "Luke, toi et moi ? On a déjà essayé, et ça a été tragique. J'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie et toi, pour toujours."

L: "C'était il y a cinq ans. On a grandi, maintenant."

B: "Ecoute-toi, Lucas. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux, tu es constamment perdu. Il y a un mois, tu voulais épouser Lindsey, le jour d'après, c'était Peyton et maintenant, tu suggères qu'on essaye de se donner une chance car on s'est mariés à Las Vegas ? Enfin, Luke. Ce n'est pas des choses à prendre à la légère."

Brooke avait raison, c'était idiot de penser qu'ils pourraient peut-être se mettre ensemble... Il venait de se faire plaquer à l'autel et les choses avec Peyton étaient toujours compliquées.

L: "Désolé."

Il commença à quitter la pièce, trop honteux pour faire face à Brooke.

B: "Attends."

L: "Quoi ?"

B: "On va leur dire. Leur raconter ce qui s'est passé. Ils comprendront."

L: "Tu es sûre ? Et à propos de Peyton ?"

B: "On lui expliquera les circonstances et elle comprendra."

L: "Et à propos de hum, la nuit qui as suivi ?"

B: "On peut éviter de parler de ça, si ça te va."

L: "OK."

Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble et descendirent les escaliers, prêts à affronter les autres en bas. Tous les invités étaient dehors, à boire l'apéritif. Lucas et Brooke rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis qui discutaient gaiement.

H: "Qu'est ce que vous faisiez en haut, vous deux ?"

L: "On discutait à propos de ce week-end."

P: "Ce week-end ? A Las Vegas ? Tu y étais aussi, Brooke ?"

Le regard que Peyton adressait à Brooke était un mélange de tristesse, d'étonnement et de colère. Brooke aurait préféré se cacher sous terre plutôt que d'assister à ça mais s'obligea à rester calme et lucide. Elle hocha timidement la tête et regarda le verre d'Haley avec concentration.

L: "On avait tous les deux besoin de se vider la tête, alors... Et on s'est mariés."

Mieux valait dire tout de suite l'essentiel. Haley recracha le contenu de son verre dans son verre, Nathan ouvra la bouche puis la referma tandis que Peyton restait droite et ne bougeait pas.

H: "Mariés ? Enfin, pour de vrai ?"

B: "Malheureusement, oui. Nous étions, disons, dans un état second et complétement saouls."

L: "Mais nous pourrons divorcer dans six mois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de sérieux, donc pas de panique."

B: "Prenez juste ça... à la rigolade."

P: "A la rigolade ? Vous vous êtes mariés, nom de dieu."

Peyton prit le verre de Nathan, le vida d'un trait puis partit en furie à l'intérieur de la maison. Brooke lui courra après tandis que Lucas resta planté là, à regarder Nathan et Haley qui devaient le prendre pour un fou.

N: "Lucas, merde quoi."

H: "J'arrive pas y croire. Qu'au final, tu sois marié de cette manière là et à Brooke, qui plus est."

L: "Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à y croire."

H: " Ta mère va faire une syncope quand elle va l'apprendre."

L: "Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Dans six mois, tout sera oublié et on en rigolera tous."

H: "Mais Lucas, c'est tout de même un mariage. Voulu ou non, c'en est un. Et dans six mois, vous divorcerez. Ton statut ne sera plus homme célibataire, non, tu seras divorcé."

L: "Merci, Haley, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'entendre."

Sur ce, il rentra à l'intérieur.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Peyton traversait la route en furie, Brooke à ses trousses.

B: "Peyton, attends, laisse moi t'expliquer."

Peyton se retourna et jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

P: "Tu vois, toutes les trahisons que je t'ai faîtes auparavant, c'était déjà grave. Nous étions au lycée et tu m'as pardonnée. Mais ça, Brooke... Tu viens de battre tout ce que j'ai pu faire en un coup. Te marier à l'homme que j'aime ?"

Brooke ne sut quoi dire. Elle resta les bras ballants à espérer que Peyton se calme.

P: "Notre amitié est terminée pour toujours. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Mais ne crois pas pour autant que je vais te laisser Lucas. Je l'aime, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble et je me battrais pour l'avoir."


	4. Blame it on the alcohol

L: "Encore un verre, Chase, s'il te plaît."

Lucas avait décidé de noyer son désarroi dans l'alcool, encore une fois. C'était soit ça, soit sauter d'un pont. Et la deuxième solution était bien trop dramatique à son goût alors il avait sauté dans sa voiture en direction du Tric, en espérant ne pas croiser Peyton là-bas. Devoir s'expliquer avec elle était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire ce soir.

C: "Luke, c'est ton quatrième verre. Tu devrais réellement arrêter."

Oui, il devait arrêter. Il devait aussi divorcer de Brooke, s'excuser auprès de Peyton, se conduire en parfait adulte, écrire un nouveau bouquin... Il avait tant de choses à faire.

L: "J'ai épousé Brooke à Las Vegas, c'est drôle pas vrai ?"

C: "Tu me l'as répété au moins six fois depuis que tu es arrivé, et je vais te répéter exactement ce que je t'ai les six premières fois à savoir que non, ce n'est pas drôle et que c'est plutôt quelque chose d'assez triste. D'épouser quelqu'un que l'on aime pas à Las Vegas."

L: "Merci, Chase. C'est sympa. Un autre verre pour te faire pardonner, tout de suite."

Chase soupira puis servit le dit-verre à Lucas.

C: "Ah voilà ta femme."

Lucas se retourna, manquant presque de renverser son verre et vit Brooke arriver dans leur direction, traînant des pieds comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Elle s'écroula presque sur le tabouret à côté de Lucas et adressa un regard mauvais à Chase.

B: "Un verre, tout de suite."

C: "Génial, maintenant j'ai les deux mariés sur les bras."

D'un coup, Brooke se mit à sangloter et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

L: "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

B: "Il a dit qu'on était mariés. Et ça me rappelle le visage de Peyton tout à l'heure... Elle me déteste tellement."

L: "Peyton est une idiote."

Brooke frappa Lucas à l'épaule puis vida d'un trait le verre que Chase venait de poser devant elle.

B: "Non, elle t'aime. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait tout faire pour te récupérer et... oh non, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Elle va encore plus m'en vouloir."

L: "Je ne m'en souviendrai plus demain, ne t'en fais pas."

Brooke pouffa et se leva d'un bond.

B: "Chase, mets de la musique s'il te plaît !"

Chase s'exécuta puis se rendit dans la réserve pour ranger un peu. Brooke se mit à se déhancher au son de la musique et attrapa une bouteille qu'elle vida au fur et à mesure.

L: "Brooke, arrête de boire."

B: "Dit le mec qui est déjà saoûl."

L: "Ce n'est pas faux, mais tu devrais tout de même m'écouter."

B: "La dernière fois que je t'ai écouté, on s'est mariés à Las Vegas."

L: "Ce n'est pas faux."

B: "Tu te répètes, Lucas."

Lucas se leva de son tabouret puis attrapa Brooke par la taille.

L: "On a même pas pu danser à notre mariage..."

B: "Si ça se trouve, on a dansé mais on ne s'en souvient plus."

Ils s'esclaffèrent en même temps puis commencèrent naturellement à danser.

L: "Dansons maintenant."

Lucas et Brooke dansèrent une minute, une heure, ils ne savaient même plus, au son d'une vieille musique qui passait à la radio. Ils ne comprenaient pas les paroles et ne dansaient même pas dans le rythme. Ils étaient trop saouls pour faire un effort quelconque pour bien danser. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qui leur importaient, c'était de continuer à daner. Ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain. Brooke se frotta les yeux et remarqua avec désarroi que Lucas était couché à côté d'elle, encore endormi. C'était la deuxième fois que cette situation arrivait et en moins d'une semaine. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de boire. Elle sortit du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible puis enfila son gros pull par dessus ses sous-vêtements. Elle sortit de la chambre puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Le téléphone sonna peu de temps après et elle le prit en soupirant.

B: "Allo ?"

H: "Salut, c'est moi. Lucas est chez toi ?"

B: "Hum, pourquoi le serais t-il ?"

Brooke sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Comment Haley pouvait-elle avoir deviné ?

H: "Il ne répond pas au téléphone et Chase a dit à Nathan qu'il vous avait vu au Tric hier complétement saouls... donc je pensais qu'il serait peut-être chez toi."

Chase était un profond idiot qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Brooke nota dans un recoin de sa tête de le sermonner la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Pour l'heure, elle devait trouver une excuse en béton pour expliquer la présence de Lucas chez elle car elle ne comptait pas mentir à Haley... A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, ça avait fini en drame.

B: "Oui, il est bien chez moi. Il dort dans la chambre d'amis et..."

Mince, elle venait de lui mentir. Bon, tant pis, ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout.

H: "OK, j'arrive alors. Urgence."

Haley raccrocha et ne laissa pas Brooke répliquer. Brooke posa le téléphone puis se précipita dans sa chambre, où Lucas dormait toujours. Elle ouvrit les volets, claqua la porte deux ou trois fois dans l'espoir que Lucas se réveille, en vain. Elle finit par le secouer, et au bout d'une tentative, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

B: "Haley va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Habille-toi et rejoins moi dans le salon le plus vite possible."

Lucas la regardait d'un air encore endormi et poussa un long soupir. Il fit mine de se rendormir mais c'était sans compter Brooke qui tira la couette pour l'empêcher de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

L: "Brooke !"

B: "Lucas, pitié, lève toi."

L: "Bon, bon."

Brooke afficha un sourire fier devant Lucas, qui s'était enfin levé. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon et à sa vue, Brooke fut quelque peu gêné. Ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches depuis si longtemps et le fait de voir Luke de cette manière, c'était... étrange. Voilà comment elle qualifiait la situation.

La sonnette retentit, mettant fin au silence gênant. Brooke enfila un pantalon en toile puis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Lucas qui venait d'enfiler sa chemise. Brooke ouvrit la porte et vit Haley, les joues rouges, entrer dans la maison telle une fusée.

L:" Que se passe t-il, Haley ?"

Il venait de descendre les escaliers et rejoint Haley qui était déjà assise sur le canapé.

H: "Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave..."


	5. Consequences

Lucas regardait son amie d'un air anxieux. Haley semblait bouleversée.

H: "Je... je plaisante !"

Haley éclata de rire, laissant Lucas et Brooke complètement perplexes. Ils avaient craint le pire, pensant immédiatement à Jamie, mais en vue d'Haley à moitié écroulée de rire sur le canapé, ce n'était qu'une vaste blague.

B: "Tu es venue ici pour nous faire une blague ?"

H : "Non, pour avoir la confirmation de vous deux."

L: "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai simplement dormi dans..."

B: "Dans la chambre d'amis, il a dormi dans la chambre d'amis."

H: "A d'autre. Mais puisque vous persistez à me mentir, je vais devoir être obligée d'aller inspecter ta chambre, Brooke."

B: "Quoi ? Non !"

Mais Haley avait déjà gravi les marches, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et entra dans la chambre de Brooke en inspectant les moindres recoins.

Le caleçon de Lucas était encore par terre et on pouvait voir clairement grâce au drap du lit que deux personnes y avaient dormis. Haley se retourna vers Brooke et Lucas, d'un air victorieux.

H: "Alors, vous n'avez pas dormi ensemble ? Et plus, j'imagine !"

Elle le dit tout en jetant un regard au caleçon de Lucas. Brooke était morte de honte. Si elle avait pu se cacher sous terre, elle l'aurait fait volontiers.

H: "Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux... Et samedi, je te ramène Jamie, n'oublie pas.."

Et sur ce, Haley s'en alla.

B: "Haley est vraiment impossible."

L: "Si tu ne lui avais pas menti en premier lieu..."

B: "Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ?"

L: "La vérité. Qu'on a couché ensemble, hier soir."

Brooke frappa Lucas à l'épaule, qui fit mine d'être gravement blessé.

L: "Aïe !"

B: "Arrête ton numéro."

L: "Alors tu gardes Jamie samedi soir ?"

B: "Oui, Haley et Nathan se font une soirée en amoureux."

L: "Tu veux que je viennes ?"

B: "Pour quoi faire ?"

C'était sorti naturellement. Brooke était tellement habituée à être seule, indépendante, vivant sa vie de son côté que le fait que Lucas, surtout lui, lui propose sa compagnie lui paraissait anormal En plus, les choses étaient déjà suffisamment compliqués entre eux pour qu'ils n'en rajoutent encore une couche. Pourtant, une part de Brooke désirait plus que tout que Lucas vienne lui tenir compagnie. Et plus.

L: "Je ne sais pas, on pourrait commander des pizzas, être ensemble tous les trois..."

B: "Oh. Et bien, d'accord. "

Elle sourit et Lucas lui rendit son sourire. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la conversation et ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes, tous les deux gênés.

B: "Tu ferais mieux de récupérer ça."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au caleçon de Lucas par terre et fit la moue.

B: "Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de boire, ça finit toujours mal."

Lucas resta songeur quelques instants.

L: "Oui, on devrait se conduire en adulte responsable. Sauf qu'en ce moment, j'en ai assez de toujours faire ce qui est bien, tu comprends ? Être le bon gars, celui qui demande en mariage sa copine, celui qui l'attend patiemment, celui qui est toujours là pour ses amis..."

B: "Lucas, tu es comme tu es. Ne change pas, c'est comme ça que tout le monde t'aime."

L: "Sûrement. Mais maintenant que j'ai une femme, je peux faire ce que je veux, elle m'aimera quand même. C'est comme ça que ça marche le mariage, pas vrai ?"

Brooke rigola.

B: "Bon, tu ferais mieux d'y aller. J'ai des choses à faire, monsieur."

L: "Très bien. A samedi, ma petite femme."

B: "Ah ah. Au revoir, mon alcoolique de mari."

Lucas s'esclaffa tout en descendant les escaliers. Brooke attendit que la porte ne claque pour attraper le téléphone et composer le numéro de Peyton. La situation avait assez duré, il fallait qu'elle se réconcilie avec sa meilleure amie.

P: "Allo ?"

B: "C'est moi. On peut se retrouver quelque part ?"

Une heure plus tard, Brooke arriva dans un petit café qui bordait le port de Tree Hill et rejoint Peyton, déjà assise à une table. Elle était en train d'inspecter la carte comme si elle y cherchait un sésame, ce qui fit sourire Brooke.

B: "Salut."

Peyton leva le nez de la carte et adressa un regard plein d'amertume et de colère à sa meilleure amie.

P: "Je suis venue au nom de nos treize ans d'amitié, rien de plus."

Brooke s'assit en soupirant, essayant vainement de trouver les mots qui pourrait arranger les choses.

B: "Ecoute, sache que notre mariage, à Lucas et moi, ce n'est rien de sérieux. On était complètement bourrés à Las Vegas, je ne me souviens même plus de la moitié de la soirée... On a voulu annuler ce mariage le lendemain matin mais il faut qu'on attende six mois avant de pouvoir divorcer légalement. Ce n'est qu'une vaste blague, Pey."

P: "Alors vous vous êtes mariés complètement saouls ? ça te ressemble tellement, Brooke Davis !"

Brooke éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Peyton. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent en un éclat de rire et se prirent dans les bras.

P: "Pardon d'avoir réagi de cette manière. J'aurais dû attendre des explications de ta part. Tu n'as jamais été la menteuse de nous deux."

Brooke serra Peyton plus fort, une boule au ventre. C'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais été la menteuse entre les deux. C'était Peyton qui avait trahi Brooke, deux fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Brooke se sentait plus menteuse que jamais. Car elle avait omis de dire à Peyton ses folles nuits avec Lucas et aussi le pincement au coeur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir en voyant son mari.


	6. Saturday night

Lucas se tenait derrière la porte, profitant de cet instant simplement apaisant avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette et de faire face à sa femme. C'était samedi soir, et comme promis, il allait passer la soirée avec Brooke et Jamie. Autrefois, l'idée de passer une soirée avec son filleul et Brooke, sa grande amie, l'aurait réjoui mais ce soir tout était différent. Brooke était devenue sa femme et tout était plus compliqué.

Il finit par sonner.

B : "Entre !"

Lucas entra et trouva Brooke, assise en tailleur, en train de se battre avec un cable devant la télévision. Lucas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

B :"Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'arrive pas à brancher ce fichu DVD."

L : "Laisse-moi faire."

Brooke céda sa place à Lucas au moment où le téléphone sonna. Brooke s'empressa d'aller le prendre, laissant Lucas s'occuper du DVD.

B : "Allo ?"

H: "Salut c'est Haley. Je voulais te dire qu'en fait, Jamie va chez Chuck ce soir donc nous n'aurons pas besoin de tes talents de baby-sitter. Je t'appelle demain, bisous."

Brooke n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Haley avait déjà raccroché. Brooke sentit son coeur s'emballer un petit peu. Elle se retourna vers Lucas qui avait réussi à brancher le DVD.

L: "Qui étais-ce ?"

B: "Haley. Jamie ne viendra pas."

L: "Oh."

L'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Ils n'allaient plus passer la soirée avec Jamie, à manger des pizzas et à regarder un bon DVD. Non, ils ne seraient plus que tous les deux.

B: "On peut quand même commander des pizzas, si ça te dit."

L: "Ca me va."

Ils commandèrent des pizzas et regardèrent une comédie romantique, que Brooke avait choisie. Brooke pleura à la fin et ne se cacha même pas de Lucas, car il connaissait cette Brooke là - la Brooke sensible et vulnérable. Il la regarda en souriant tandis qu'elle essayait de cacher ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Brooke se leva pour éteindre le DVD et fit face à Lucas, toujours assis sur le canapé.

B: "Au fait, je me suis réconcilié avec Peyton."

L: "Ah. C'est une bonne chose, non ?"

B: "Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas été totalement franche avec elle et quand elle découvrira la vérité..."

L: "Elle n'a pas à la découvrir."

B: "Je ne veux pas lui mentir, même si ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. C'est tellement compliqué."

L: "Je comprends. Toi et Peyton êtes si proches et j'ai toujours été celui qui s'est mis entre vous deux, même si cette fois-ci ce n'est vraiment pas voulu."

B: "Lucas, Peyton et Brooke. Le célèbre triangle amoureux du lycée. On a passé l'âge de tout ça, non ?"

L: "On dirait que le passé ne nous quitte jamais, qu'il est toujours là quelque part, prêt à resurgir au moment où on s'y attend le moins."

B: "On dirait une citation de ton roman."

L: "C'en est une. De mon prochain roman, en fait. J'ai commencé à écrire sur ce qui se passait dans ma tête en ce moment."

B: "Et qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta tête, en ce moment ?"

Lucas se leva du canapé et se rapprocha doucement de Brooke. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, et Lucas put constater que Brooke n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, chose qu'elle faisait uniquement quand elle était nerveuse. Et c'était lui, Lucas, qui la rendait nerveuse. Bizarrement, cette idée lui plut.

L: "Un tas de choses. C'est le gros bordel, pour être franc."

Il était tout près d'elle, désormais. Quelques centimètres les séparaient. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas saouls et contrôlaient parfaitement la situation. Oui, ils pouvaient être sérieux et ne pas faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient...

B: "Moi aussi..."

Elle se rapprocha de lui, inévitablement. Il était là, et avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, c'était naturel de le vouloir... Vouloir l'embrasser, vouloir l'aimer. C'était ça avec Lucas Scott : quand on commençait, on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et Brooke ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de le vouloir. Elle voulait l'embrasser, voir s'il réagirait, et être avec lui, rien qu'une fois, dans son état normal, pour pouvoir se souvenir de cette nuit-là et chérir ce souvenir pour toujours. Puis elle pensa à Peyton. L'expression de dégout sur son visage quand elle avait su que Lucas et Brooke s'étaient mariés. L'expression de joie quand toutes les deux s'étaient réconciliés un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Peyton était sa meilleure amie et elle l'aimait tellement. Et Lucas était à Peyton, il l'avait toujours été. Lucas ne le réalisait pas encore mais un de ces matins, il se réveillerait et réaliserait que la femme de sa vie était Peyton. Brooke ne voulait pas être l'autre fille, celle qu'on abandonne, pas parce qu'on ne l'aime pas mais parce qu'elle n'est pas la bonne. Elle se détacha brusquement de Lucas et évita son regard.

B: "Tu devrais rentrer."

Lucas fronça les sourcils et resta immobile pendant quelques secondes.

L: "Brooke, je..."

B: "Lucas, Peyton est mon amie. Elle t'aime et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Tu le sais au fond de toi."

L: "Mais..."

B: "Ne dis rien... On est mariés et on va divorcer dans six mois. Toi et Peyton, vous pouvez avoir une chance d'être ensemble. Ne la gâche pas. Et ne la fais pas souffrir, surtout."

Lucas ne dit rien cette fois-ci. Il prit sa veste et embrassa Brooke sur la joue.

L: "Bonne nuit."

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se tourna une dernière fois vers Brooke, un air triste au visage. Il semblait réellement triste et ça brisa le coeur de Brooke de le voir comme ça. Mais ça avait été la bonne chose à faire.


	7. Let go

_L'amour est le mystère que personne n'arrivera jamais à résoudre. L'amour, c'est ce sentiment indescriptible que l'on ressent pour tellement de personnes, sous tellement de formes qu'il est impossible de l'exprimer. _

_Et la plus grande erreur que l'on pourrait commettre serait de penser que l'on sait tout de l'amour. Car au final, quand il est question d'amour, nous sommes tous ignorants. _

_Lucas Scott, The Second Book Who Has No Title. _

Lucas resta quelques secondes devant l'écran de son ordinateur, un air pensif au visage. Ces quelques phrases qu'il venait d'écrire étaient nulles. A vrai dire, il avait cessé de réfléchir et avait tapé tout ce qui lui tapait par la tête. Et visiblement, c'était l'amour qui le préoccupait tant.

Il vérifia pour la dizième fois de la matinée s'il n'avait pas reçu un message mais remarqua, déçu, qu'il n'avait rien. Qu'attendait-il au juste ? Que Brooke l'appelle après ce qui avait failli se passer samedi soir ? Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Tout ce dont elle avait en tête était Peyton, encore et toujours. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, après tout. Peut-être que Peyton était la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, ce n'était pas rien. S'il l'avait fait, c'est qu'il croyait réellement qu'elle était la bonne. Mais il avait aussi failli épouser Lindsay... Tout était compliqué. Tellement de choses s'étaient passés et quand il croyait qu'un chapitre se clôturait enfin, un autre démarrait immédiatement.

Il décida de partir faire un tour, histoire de s'aérer la tête. Quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui pour en sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec Peyton. Elle tenait une tonne de flyers en main et un air gêné lui apparut au visage quand elle vit Lucas.

P: "Oh Lucas."

L: "Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

P: "J'organise un concert au Tric demain soir alors je dépose des flyers dans chaque boîte à lettre de cette ville."

L: "C'est cool que tu aies repris l'organisation des concerts."

P: "Oui, ça m'aide à penser à autre chose."

Lucas n'osa rien demander de plus.

P: "Que toi, en fait. Cela m'aide à penser à autre chose que toi. Toi qui est marié à ma meilleure amie."

L: "A ce sujet, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je veux dire, Brooke et moi sommes amis et uniquement ça."

P: "Oui, elle m'a tout raconté. Je m'en veux d'avoir réagi de cette manière-là, c'est juste que j'avais l'impression que j'allais te perdre à nouveau."

L: "Il n'y a pas de risque."

P: "Bien."

Elle souriait franchement, maintenant. Et Lucas sourit aussi, car il était tout simplement content de voir Peyton comme ça. Elle lui avait manqué. La Peyton souriante et honnête lui avait manqué.

P: "Bon je vais y aller, j'ai d'autres endroits à me rendre. On se voit demain soir ?"

L: "J'y serais. A demain."

Peyton s'en alla en lui faisant un dernier signe de la main. Lucas prit directement la voiture et se rendit chez Haley. Il avait grand besoin de parler à sa meilleure amie.

H: "Salut toi."

Haley était dans la cuisine quand il arriva dans la maison des Scott.

L: "Salut. Je commençais à devenir fou chez moi alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer."

H: "Tu as bien fait, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Alors, raconte moi tes malheurs."

Lucas poussa un soupir.

L: "Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est juste que... Samedi soir, j'étais chez Brooke pour garder Jamie mais finalement, il n'est pas venu et on a vraiment passé une bonne soirée. Et après, je ne sais pas... On a eu une sorte de moment."

H: "Un moment ?"

L: "On s'est rapproché l'un de l'autre et... je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on allait s'embrasser. Mais Brooke s'est reculée et a commencé à parler de Peyton, m'a dit de m'en aller et maintenant, elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'interprète son silence."

H: "Tout est de ma faute."

Haley semblait réellement penser qu'elle était coupable.

L: "Mais pourquoi ?"

H: "Brooke m'avait dit que tu venais garder Jamie chez elle alors j'ai attendu le dernier moment, pour être sûre que tu étais déjà là, pour appeler et annuler la venue de Jamie. Je voulais vous forcer à être ensemble et je savais qu'alors, vous passerez une super soirée. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça..."

Lucas resta sans voix.

H: "Je suis vraiment désolé Lucas, j'aurais dû me mêler de mes affaires et pas des vôtres mais je pensais que vous aviez juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce."

L: "Je comprends mais maintenant, tout est encore plus complexe qu'avant."

H: "Qu'avant ? Quand vous couchiez ensemble et que vous niiez tout le lendemain ?"

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait carrément moche.

L: "Ok, peut-être que cette histoire est complètement folle depuis le début."

H: "Je ne vous comprends pas. OK, ce mariage était une erreur mais vous ne vous conduisez pas comme si ça en était une."

Lucas n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Trop de choses se passaient dans sa tête en ce moment. Il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer à Haley ce qu'il ressentait car lui-même n'en savait rien.

L: "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis un peu perdu, en ce moment."

H: "J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mais je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose dans ce cas-là..."

A l'autre bout de la ville, Brooke était assise sur son canapé, son téléphone dans les mains. Devait-elle appeler Lucas et s'excuser de son comportement ? Elle avait réagi trop excessivement et le regrettait maintenant. Et s'il pensait qu'elle le détestait et qu'il était aller se consoler dans les bras de Peyton, comme elle lui avait suggéré ? A cette pensée, son ventre se noua. C'était mal car elle voulait le bonheur de Peyton plus que tout et le bonheur de Peyton était en lien avec Lucas. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Lucas et Peyton ensemble. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle composa le numéro de Lucas au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle annula rapidement l'appel et courut ouvrir la porte.

C'était Peyton.

P: "Je te dérange ?"

B: "Pas du tout. Quoi de neuf ? Le concert au Tric se profile bien ?"

P: "C'est parfait. Tout est parfait."

B: "Tu as l'air heureuse."

P: "Oui, je le suis. Mais... avant, je savais que je pouvais te dire. Mais maintenant, tu es marié à Lucas enfin plus ou moins et je ne sais plus si c'est toujours aussi approprié de te parler de lui."

A l'entente même du prénom de Lucas, les joues de Brooke s'enflammèrent.

B: "Oh, mais non ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que tu peux me parler de lui. Lui et moi ne sommes qu'..."

L: "Qu'amis, je sais. Lucas m'a dit la même chose ce matin. Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter à propos de vous deux et il n'y a aucun risque que je le perde mais..."

B: "C'est ce que Lucas t'as dit ?"

P: "Oui."

Brooke fut presque blessée de savoir que Lucas avait dit ça. Il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire d'elle. Dire qu'elle avait failli l'appeler pour s'excuser...

B: "Il a raison. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. A vrai dire, j'ai juste hâte que ces six mois soient passés et qu'on puisse divorcer."


End file.
